


In The Broom Cupboard

by violetkid



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, a lot of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetkid/pseuds/violetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Harry and Draco were sneaking around Hogwarts as they usually do but they get caught and are forced to clean an entire broom cupboard, will they ever stop bickering?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Broom Cupboard

The corridors of Hogwarts were eerily silent without the usual hustle and bustle of it’s students during the day. With the night the castle echoed with the whispering winds against the windows. Harry, having narrowly avoided Mrs Norris twice now, was nervous and beginning to give up on Draco, who was 30 minutes late to their meeting point. Seconds before he was about to call it a night and go back to his dormitory, the heels of Draco’s boots could be heard around the corner. Harry headed towards the sound but the clicking seemed to be getting faster and faster. Before Harry could even greet the boy, they collided and fell to the ground.  
“Run!” Draco said as loud as he dared. They were both scrambling on the floor, pulling each other up in panic, when they turned to see Mrs Norris’s gleaming yellow eyes peer round the corner at them. “No. Don’t.”  
“Huh?”  
“The cat, Harry, not you.”  
“Oh.”  
But it was in vain as the cat let out a long, screeching meow and ran in the opposite direction towards it’s owner. They knew there was no point in hiding anywhere, the cat would be able to follow their scent. The only choice now was to run and hope they didn’t bump into Filch.  
“Shit!” Harry yelled.  
They sprinted as fast as they could down the corridor. They rounded a corner and Draco slipped, ending up head first into a suit of armor.  
“You fucking idiot.” Harry was grasping at Draco’s suit jacket trying to pull him to his feet.  
“It’s not my fault these shoes have bad grip.”  
“Would you rather I yelled at the shoes?”  
The bickering drowned out the sound of the caretaker, who was now standing right next to them. Mrs Norris was by Filch’s ankles, Harry had the overwhelming urge to kick her smug face.  
“What are you boys doing?” He sneered.  
“Er, homework?” Harry smacked the back of the other’s head.  
***  
“I can’t believe you got us stuck clearing out the broom cupboard.” Harry muttered sat on the floor in a mood, angrily straightening the bristles of a very old Nimbus 2000.  
“Me? You’re the one who chose our meeting place. For your information, every time I’ve chosen a spot we’ve been fine.”  
“For your information,” Harry mimicked with a mock baby voice, “I’m Draco Malfoy and I never do anything wrong ever.”  
Draco placed the feather duster he was using to clear out the cobwebs by the window very carefully on the window sill and turned towards Harry as slowly as he could.  
“Potter,” he spat.  
“Malfoy,” Harry smirked.  
“You do realise that tomorrow is our end of year match, and I would prefer not to be sleep deprived when I beat Gryffindor to the ground.”  
“How would you beat us to the ground, we start on the ground, you want to dismount the broom faster than us?”  
“What the fuck are you on about?”  
“You wanted to beat us to the ground? Surely the point is to score the most points not to get to the ground the fastest.”  
“I am literally going to kill you.”  
***  
The sky was getting lighter now, the boys had been in the broom cupboard for at least two hours but it felt like two days. Every time they’d fixed up a broom another unkempt one would appear. Spiders seemed to mock their misery by creating knew cobwebs as soon as they’d cleared them.  
“When’s Filch coming back to get us?” Harry was still sulking on the floor.  
“I don’t know, Harry, why don’t you ask him?”  
“You know what, I will!” Harry stood up and strode to the door with both arrogance and annoyance as, as much as he loved spending time with Draco in secret, they were both getting on each others nerves now. Harry yanked the door handle towards him but the door didn’t follow it but he walked forwards anyway and hit his head.  
“Um.” Harry stared down at the door handle in his hand and just praying that somehow the door actually hand two door handles, or he’d gone to the wrong door. But no, he had broken it. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the hole in the door.  
“Reparo.” He whispered, he didn’t want Draco to hear him and make fun of him.  
The hole in the door decided to melt until it wasn’t there anymore, but the door handle was still in his left hand. He examined his wand and realised that in the scramble earlier he picked up Draco’s wand by mistake, which obviously was refusing to obey him.  
“Er, Draco, I broke the door.”  
“You broke the- what? You broke the door? How stupid are you?”  
Draco walked over and realised what Harry had done when he went to pull out his own wand from his jean pocket but pulled out Harry’s instead.  
“Oh for fuck sake.”  
***  
Filch still hadn’t come to get them. The sky was bright with orange and pink colours. The sun was rising and the castle was alive with the sounds of waking students, excited to be up early on a Saturday morning for the big Quidditch match later that day.  
Draco was half leaning on the stone wall half leaning on Harry’s shoulder. They were taking it in turns to lean on each other for that was the only way they could get even remotely comfortable enough to sleep. Harry was wide awake and staring at the door as angrily as possible, as if doing so would open it. He stood up and Draco slid and knocked his head on the stone floor. Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs whilst bashing his fists against the wooden door.  
“Anyone! Help! Somebody please help!”  
The noise was silenced by Draco’s hand being clasped against Harry’s mouth.  
“Stop! What would people think if they found us both in here?”  
Harry winked at Draco and then bit his hand when Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Ow! Fuck…”  
Draco cradled his hand like an injured bird and went to the corner of the room.  
“You’re such a drama queen”  
“You could have drawn blood!”  
“Wouldn’t have been the first time.”  
“Fuck off.” He grumbled but he smiled as he turned away again.  
***  
People were entering the great hall for their breakfast now. Harry and Draco’s team mates were all in there, probably wondering where they were. Draco’s pampered childhood hadn’t prepared him for long periods without food, unlike Harry, and he was complaining as loudly as his stomach was grumbling.  
Harry sat by the window and looked out onto the grounds. The grass was wet with the rain from the night and the owls were leaving the post room to give letters to the students in the hall. A huge eagle owl strayed from the group and was now flying towards Harry’s window.  
“Hey, isn’t that your owl?”  
Draco ran up to the window and smiled like he’d just seen God.  
“Yes! He’s holding one of my mother’s food parcels!”  
He was banging on the window in excitement and Harry, even though he wouldn’t admit it, was quite grateful as he was hungry too. The owl landed on the other side of the window but soon enough the boys realised that the window was only small and didn’t even open. The owl gave up too and flew away, taking the food parcel with him.  
Draco stormed back into the corner of the room and leant his head against the wall again.  
***  
Students wearing either red or green scarves were now walking down to the Quidditch pitch. Draco was sure that he was going to die and kept saying it to Harry over and over until Harry had to choice but to put a silencing charm on him. Draco picked up a stone and drew a single line down the wall, then another, then another and one more until he put a strike through them.  
“We have not been here for five days you complete twat.”  
Draco mouthed “I’m going to die” and then screamed at the ceiling, but no noise came out.  
Harry was getting really pissed off with him now, and he was rather bored. Whilst tidying, he found a chewed up bit of gum which he warmed in his hand and rolled into a ball.  
“Draco here, i’ve had this in my pocket, it’s just a sweet but I was saving it, just have it.”  
Draco’s eyes widened and he bounded over to him like a dog and ate the ball of chewing gum, ignoring the evil smile on Harry’s face. Draco was chewing and chewing until he looked over at the bin bag, which was full of cobwebs, dust bunnies, and chewing gum.  
“YOU MOTHER FUCKER” Draco mouthed as he punched the shit out of Harry’s arm, knocking him to the ground, but he was laughing too much to care.  
***  
The game had definitely started by now, and the thought that Harry wouldn’t be able to play in the last Quidditch match of the school year hurt him more than the bruises left by Draco on his arm. The boys has resorted to lying on the ground and looking for shapes in the pattern on the ceiling.  
“That one looks like a bunny on a skateboard.” Draco said, the charm had been lifted off him.  
“That one looks like two FBI agents.”  
“What’s an FBI agent?”  
“Um, someone who acts as a match maker for lonely bin men.”  
“That’s a weirdly specific job.”  
“Yeah.”  
Tired of that part of the ceiling, they moved to the other side of the room.  
“That one looks like a dickhead who wore stupid pretentious heeled shoes and got us both stuck in a fucking broom cupboard.”  
Draco craned his neck and squinted his eyes.  
“I don’t see it.”  
***  
“Right you hide and I’ll count!”  
“Okay!”  
Harry placed one of the brooms in front of him and closed his eyes.  
“Three, two, one…Here I come!”  
Draco walked round the room inspecting everything, he picked up the bin bag and opened it and made a sad face when Harry wasn’t in there. He skipped to the other side of the broom cupboard and scratched his head. He turned his head towards Harry and gasped.  
“Found you!”  
“Aw damn! You’re too good at this!”  
***  
They were just screaming now, rolling around the floor and screaming. When loud footsteps were heard on the other side of the door, the boys looked at each other and slammed their fists as loud as they could against the door.  
“Can you hear that?” Said a muffled voice.  
“No?” Said another.  
Despite constant screaming and banging, the voices trailed off. Draco eyes were watering as he slumped against the door and put his head between his knees. His stomach was rumbling again.  
“Harry?”  
“Yeah?”  
Draco picked up Harry’s arm and examined it closely.  
“I know cannibalism is illegal, but how illegal?”  
Harry slapped him with his free hand.  
***  
The sky was dark and red, the sun was finally setting on this long day. Earlier Harry heard the students cheering as they were walking back from the Quidditch match. He probably could have looked out the window and guessed who won but at that point Draco and him were trying to scratch away at the door.  
On the floor of this dusty old broom cupboard, Harry and Draco were asleep, kept warm by only each other. When he woke up, Harry had never felt more at peace. The dust in the room was once annoying but now, Harry noticed how they gently swayed in the light. Draco tapped his shoulder and Harry smiled. Draco tapped again urgently and Harry looked up at his scared face. Harry finally looked up properly.  
“What?”  
He didn’t need Draco to answer him, all he had to do was look up. Filch was staring down at them, furiously red in the face. The boys heard chatter as the turned their heads towards the now open door. Pretty much the entire school was looking at them, they all went silent. The silence lasted for days until it was broken by a Hufflepuff at the back who yelled,  
“Fuckin’ called it!”  
Everyone in the hall was exchanging money. Seems their secret wasn’t quite so secret after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware how silly this is. It's supposed to be!  
> Also, the bit where Harry accidentally uses Draco's wand to repair the door handle but it doesn't obey him, i'm pretty sure that's not how it would have worked out but I just wanted them trapped in a broom cupboard together and it's unlikely either would have been without a wand so let's just pretend.


End file.
